


禁忌/永别

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	禁忌/永别

上篇/禁忌

 

 

大野智也不清楚为什么事情会变成现在这个样子。

 

他现在在哪里？

 

面前抖动着的天花板……旁边立的柜子……有点熟悉。曾经在这里出过外景吧……

 

不对，不是天花板在晃，而是……

 

“啊……呜……”

 

为什么他会躺在这个人的身下，随着这个人的动作逸出充满爱欲的叹息。

 

他的视野一片模糊。酒劲还没有过去，但他已经有些清醒了。但是眼下，他一点都不愿意面对现实。

 

“哈……”身上棕熊一样的男人低低地笑了一声，“该醒酒了吧，大野君。”

 

说着，他用力地挺动腰肢，对比大野来说尺寸惊人的阴茎，不容拒绝的、深深地插入大野已经被磨至深红色的后穴。

 

因为吞吐了无法承受的分量的肉棒，后穴被撑大到不可思议的程度。大野甚至不敢去确认自己的下半身变成什么样子了。

 

和这个人的体格差，实在是太可怕了。可怕到他想不出任何办法来脱身。比起松润来他已经小了一大截，松润在这个人面前，却也显得娇小起来。

 

“啊……大野君这么小，感觉像是在和国中的女生援交呢。”

 

仿佛知道他在想什么，男人笑道。

 

“虽然一开始插入的很艰难……不过你看，现在已经很得趣了嘛。”男人调笑着，下身的动作却没有停下来的迹象，“也不哭了。开始嗯嗯啊啊的叫了。大野君果然有一副好嗓子呢，连床上都叫的这么好听。”

 

闭嘴……闭嘴！他不想听……

 

男人的双手绕到他背后，宽厚而有力的手掌扶着他的屁股和脖颈，像抱孩子一样，一个用力就把他整个人抱了起来。

 

大野突然失去了倚靠的东西，全身上下的重量都压在了男人插入的肉刃之上。

 

插入的深度太过残忍，大野不由得睁开了假装闭紧的双眼，双腿缠绕住男人的腰，手臂环住男人的脖子，试图抬高身体好减轻后穴的压迫。

 

但是他已经软的不成样子。

 

“求……求你……太深了……”

 

“谁让大野君一直装睡的。”

 

男人抱着大野，一步步走向落地窗。

 

“那我也只能理解为，因为还不够刺激，所以大野君没兴趣醒过来了。”

 

“不……呜……”

 

他被放在落地窗前，背贴着男人的胸膛。男人比他高了太多，被插入着固定在男人下腹的位置，他的脚根本落不了地。

 

他从落地窗的倒影里，再次清晰的确认了这个正侵犯着自己的男人的身份。

 

“优酱……会发现的……所以……这样不对……”

 

“你还有空想这个啊。”

 

“小栗……桑……为什么？”

 

闻言小栗旬清爽的露齿一笑。

 

“都说了，我一直都爱着大野君哦。”

 

 

他被落地窗上自己的淫态吓到了。

 

这个人面色潮红，平日里涂满发胶向后梳的头发此时凌乱的垂在额前，双腿悬空着，只有手贴在窗上维持着身体的立姿。后面被激烈的侵犯着。男人手大的可怕，一只手拉高了他的右腿，另一只手粗暴地揉捏着他的胸口，两颗乳粒被照顾的高高耸起，鲜红欲滴。

 

他真的如同还没有发育的女孩子一样，在成熟的男人绝对的控制下，没有丝毫反抗的余裕。

 

“好累、小栗桑……我……”

 

“那……如果大野君射出来的话，就允许大野君躺下来吧。”

 

大野智摇着头：“不行……不可能……”

 

“那我就好心帮一帮大野桑啰？”

 

小栗旬放开他的胸口，有力的手拉高大野的双腿，他下身的惨状更是在落地窗里一览无遗。

 

“那，来了。”

 

大野倏地瞠圆了双目，鱼儿一样的眼睛里一瞬间溢满了生理性的泪水。

 

“不……那里！啊……啊呜呜……”

 

小栗旬挺动腰身，回回戳刺到之前刻意避开了的腺体。快感高速地向上堆积，大野智向后仰过头去，后脑勺完全靠在男人的肩上，浑身颤抖几乎要昏死过去。

 

“要去了、要去了……”

 

大野智发出崩溃的尖叫。小栗旬保持着顶弄的频率和强度，侧过头去含住大野智的耳垂。后者一个激灵扭头逃开了。

 

小栗旬叹息一声：“要做个乖孩子啊。”

 

接着小栗旬扭住他的腰，阴茎抵住敏感处在后穴中硬生生扭转了一圈。他赤裸的后背压在已经被他高热的身体捂热了的窗上，身体随着男人挺腰上下浮动着。

 

小栗旬把他的双腿再次绕在腰上，空闲的手掐住大野智软乎乎的脸颊，俯下头去凶狠地咬住他的嘴唇。

 

大野智模糊地哭出了声。

 

然后身体一僵，颤抖着射在了男人的腹部。

 

就算他陷于激烈的高潮，男人也没有放过他剧烈收缩的肉穴，反而更加凶猛地劈开了拒绝着继续承受插入而闭合的肠肉，蛮横又不讲理地挖掘着他更深的宝藏。

 

他就这样被操弄着完成了断断续续的射精。好像身体里全部的精液都被男人压榨出来了一样。肉棒还是硬邦邦的，但顶端却是可怜兮兮的，什么都射不出来了。

 

“求你……求你了、放过我……求你射吧……呜啊……”

 

他丢脸的哀求着男人。

 

“变坦率了呢，大野君。”小栗旬夸奖道，“想要我射在哪里？”

 

大野智头脑一片混乱，：“哪里……哪里都好……”

 

“诶，这个答案，我不是很喜欢啊。”小栗旬皱眉，“快，想出好答案的话，我就放过大野君哦。”

 

“呜啊啊——”

 

后穴的感觉越来越奇怪了。叫声也越来越高亢。好像真的被变成了这个人的女人一样——

 

不想出好答案的话，这个男人是真的不会放过他的。

 

大野智艰难的认清了现实。

 

他蜷起手指，摇晃着小脑袋，说出了男人最满意的回答：“射在里面……求你、全射进来……”

 

小栗旬乐不可支地笑弯了双眼，得寸进尺地继续要求道：“来，大野君，喊一声老公——”

 

大野智双目圆瞪，没什么力气的手揪住小栗旬的头发，咬牙切齿道：“你……你不要太过分了！”

 

小栗旬耸肩，没有回话，也没有摘掉他头上的小爪子，只是牢牢掐紧了他的腰，坚定而沉重的撞击着他的肉穴。

 

没插几下，手就软绵绵的垂了下去。

 

不多久，小栗旬便如愿听见了大野智呜呜的哭腔：“老公、老公……呜……求你射吧……求你了……”

 

小栗旬只感觉像是被一拳击中了心脏。他一咬牙，操着最后的冷静说道：“最后一个要求，大野君用后面高潮吧。”

 

男人仿佛贪心的野兽，满足了一个要求，永远都有下个要求在等着他。

 

大野智啜泣着摇头：“不可能的……我又不是女人！”

 

小栗旬沉默着撞击着他已经酸掉的后穴。不知道是不是因为男人说的话的缘故，他居然真的产生了后面即将迎接高潮的错觉。

 

小栗旬重重的插入了几回，把滚烫的热液尽数注入了大野智身体深处。他嘴里发出无意义的声音，眼前一阵白光闪过——

 

是高潮来临的感觉。

 

他惊惧地保持最后的意识望向自己的下半身。原本高耸的性器已经疲软了下去，小栗旬小腹上沾着他上一轮射出的白浊，已经是干涸成硬块的样子。

 

“智君真乖。”

 

男人的称赞仿佛最后一根稻草，将他彻底地压垮了。

 

然后他无法控制地坠入了无尽的黑暗。

 

 

“在后台的时候后就问了，小栗桑，这样说了你的私事，真是抱歉啊。”TKO的艺人桑说道，“小栗桑说，我的事情没什么不可以说的。kya！好帅啊！”

 

小栗旬大笑着一边拍手一边转过头去，目光掠及另一侧的岚时，他突然没头没脑的补了一句：

 

“秘密，或许有一个哦。”

 

感受到小栗旬侵略性的目光，大野智艰难地别过头去，喉咙里咕咚吞了一口口水。

 

他已经快站不住了。即使今天的VS岚，他什么都没做，只负责踢偏了两个球。……屁股里，被那个人强迫插入了什么。在外人看不见的地方，他的下半身泥泞的一塌糊涂。

 

糟糕……这样……是不对的吧。

 

“即便这样，我也爱着大野君哦。”

 

下篇/永别

 

“我看了这一期交岚的放送哦。”小栗旬笑眯眯的，“大野くん的夜店舞蹈，跳的真是拿手啊。”

 

然而他手上的动作却没有停，手指在大野臀间的秘处抽送着，随着摩擦，润滑剂咕啾咕啾地发出过分粘腻的声响。

 

“只上隐屋太不过瘾了。真想去纪念馆啊。像之前VS岚一样，也让大野くん含着小玩具录制……”他在沉默不语的大野耳边轻轻吹了口气，“然后一边扭腰、一边插的更深……最后下叉的瞬间把振动调到最高档的话……智ちゃん会激动的射出来吧？”

 

大野耳朵红到透明，却仍然咬着唇不发一言，默默地承受着男人的侵犯，只在男人搔弄到敏感处时抑制不住地逸出几声呻吟。

 

“说起来已经很久没有抱智君了。你也知道，女儿出生之后就变得忙起来了……”小栗旬自顾自地解释道，“说起来我还在隐屋里说呢，喜欢女儿的屁股，一看能看上一整天。女儿真是有点长大了呢。”

 

可能是因为这个，今天才没把他剥干净吧。内裤还只是堆在他大腿根处，上衣也是完好的穿在身上。男人也只是把他的后穴露了出来，好方便手指的亵玩而已。

 

“我也很喜欢大野君的屁股哟。身上那么瘦，屁股却很有肉的样子。唔……比起女儿来，我还是更喜欢大野君的屁股。”

 

笨蛋。谁要你喜欢我的屁股啊？

 

小栗旬抽出手指，几乎整个右手都带着湿漉漉的水渍。大野面朝下地被压在床上，看不见他的脸，只听见腰带响了几声，那人热烫的肉棒就贴上了他瑟瑟发抖的臀尖。

 

“发抖着呢。都做了那么多次了，还在害怕吗？真可爱呢，大野くん。”

 

要是那里能缩一圈的话，他可能就没那么害怕了。

 

大野心里还在想着乱七八糟的事情，那边小栗旬已经开始闯入他的密地了。

 

“等……！”

 

时隔已久地被撬开了下身。所以用三根手指扩张真的不够啊……大野捏紧了枕头，咬着牙闷哼一声。

 

上次……已经不知道是什么时候了。这次，又是因为什么原因呢？是刚刚诞下次子的山田没办法承受他的欲望吗？还是因为录制，忽然想起来他的存在了？

 

之前说的……喜欢大野喜欢了十多年……是开玩笑的吧。如果是真的……

 

怎么会用这样一副漫不经心的面孔来抱他呢？

 

像他说的一样，女儿出生之后，他就把重心倾向了孩子那边。大野心里有点苦涩的想。恐怕现在心里想的不是他，才摆出这样的神态来吧。

 

这个人，还是喜欢孩子的。也喜欢家庭。……也喜欢他的妻子。

 

那他呢……？他到底算什么？

 

纵容男人一次次侵犯的自己，期待男人拥抱的自己，恐怕才是那个不折不扣的笨蛋吧——

 

“在想什么？眉头皱的这么厉害。”

 

小栗旬抬高他的腿，顺势把他掀翻过来。大野显然心不在焉，八字眉紧紧地揪着，目光在他脸上停留了片刻，又赌气一样撇过头去把视线挪的远远的。

 

“你在生什么气？”

 

小栗旬凑近他的脸，忍不住一口轻咬住他微鼓的侧脸。后者被没轻没重的咬住，大吃一惊地推开男人的脸，扭过头来，眉还是揪的死紧。

 

“你发什么疯？……我明天还有拍摄！”

 

小栗旬一副委屈脸：“谁让你那里鼓鼓的。”

 

“……”

 

男人缓慢的侵入终于结束。肚子里被喂的饱饱的，不知道肉棒一直伸到了哪里。小栗旬摆动腰身，把刚刚喂进去的肉棒浅浅的抽出一小截，又迅速而沉重地朝深处顶了进去。

 

大野眼前一花，手慌不择路地攥住了小栗旬强而有力的胳膊。

 

“痛吗？”

 

贴心的询问。

 

但是大野却咬住下唇，强迫自己收回抓住小栗旬的手，攥起拳放在胸前。

 

烦躁。心里越来越烦躁。

 

反应的有点过激了吧。明明是决定只保持这种关系的。明明是决定不掺杂任何感情的。明明是决定……不抱有任何奢望的。

 

这个粗枝大叶的男人，恐怕不懂他在想什么吧。就算懂的话，他又怎么会给呢——

 

小栗旬有点苦恼地蹙起眉：“痛的话就抓住我。抓哪里都行。”说着他抓起那虚虚握着的小拳头，大手一捋就把大野的手舒展开来。掌心能看到几个浅浅的指印。这个人本来就敏感，又极其忍耐，小栗旬也经常不知不觉就做过头。第一次的时候也是，直到大野不省人事，他才意识到施加给大野的刺激已经远远的超过了极限。

 

手指从大野的指缝插进去，他与大野十指相扣。大野愣愣地侧脸望着两人交缠的手指，鼻头一酸，眼角竟然控制不住地淌下泪来。他慌张地吸了几口气，努力挣扎着别过脸去，却被小栗旬一把捏住脸，逼迫大野直视着他。

 

这样也……太难看了……

 

大野喉咙里呜呜的，怨怨地瞪着小栗旬那张讨喜的脸。

 

小栗旬忽然扶着大野的后背，把他一把抱起来。他顺势坐在床上，靠着床头，把大野的头压进自己宽厚的胸膛，如同哄婴儿一样揉弄着他一头软软的头毛。

 

“弄痛你了？嗯？”小栗旬低声哄着，“我不动了……也不能抽出来。会更痛的。”

 

大野在小栗旬看不到的地方委屈地扁起嘴，本来已经收敛的眼泪又在眼眶里打起转来。

 

他不懂！他根本不懂自己为什么难过！

 

思及此，大野终于忍不住了，手攥着小栗旬胸前的衣料，头埋的紧紧的嚎啕大哭起来。

 

小栗旬除了亲吻他的鬓角、抚摸他的后背之外，竟什么都做不了。

 

大野哭声渐歇，抽抽搭搭地离开小栗旬的怀抱，双手捧着他的脸，深深地吻了下去。没什么技巧的，单纯地舔吻着，像一只试图从他嘴里汲取乳汁的猫儿。

 

小栗旬的手顺着他的脊背滑下去，轻轻揽住他窄而精瘦的腰。大野持续亲吻着他，自己撑着不停打颤的腿提起身体来，将男人的阴茎拔出来一小段，又发狠地坐了回去。

 

来回折腾了几次，小栗旬再也无法忍耐大野毫无章法的吞吐，翻身重新把他压回身下，下腹用力顶弄了几下，大野便软的像一团棉花，敞开了身子任凭男人摆弄。

 

小栗旬越插越狠，手臂也越抱越紧，恨不得就这样把这个人揉成一团揉进骨肉里。大野的反常让他觉得心里突突直跳，仿佛有什么让他难以承受的事情即将发生。

 

“啊、啊啊……呜不要……”

 

被男人的臂膀禁锢在小圈子里，肉穴被结结实实地插入着，无处可逃的大野终于悲鸣出声。

 

太反常了。

 

太反常了。

 

明明他不懂……他……

 

明明他装作不懂……

 

小栗旬平时话多，总喜欢一边说着让他面红耳赤的话一边悠闲地侵犯他。这让他总感觉自己像是案板上的鱼一样，只能被肆意玩弄毫无反抗的可能。

 

现在的他却抿紧了唇，只机械地摆动着腰，打桩一样一下下把肉棒送进他身体的深处。

 

大野放空地透过小栗旬耳侧的碎发望着天花板。又仿佛越过天花板看到了耀目的天。他忍不住笑出声来，却立刻因为男人凶猛的插入而敛去了笑容。他又哭又笑，表情怪异却丰盈着难以言说的苦涩。

 

小栗旬看着揪心，便咬牙抽出来，把大野翻过去，从背后再次侵入。大野昂起头来发出了长长的呻吟，后脑勺上乱飞的发丝蹭上小栗旬的前胸，磨的人发痒。他又忽然舍不得就这样看不见大野的表情，便又抚着他的脸颊叫他侧过脸来，闭上眼凑过去亲住他。

 

大野艰难地侧着身，一条胳膊勾住男人的脖颈，绕过去抚摸男人耳畔，撑起身来回应男人的亲吻。

 

这么卖力的纠缠，就好像恐慌着没有明天一样——

 

最后他射在大野身体里，后者也呜咽着一起高潮了。没有比这更好的事情了。契合的身体。彼此都能舒服。不妨碍现实生活。一发过后他还是那个事业有成夫妻恩爱儿女绕膝的小栗旬。

 

大野推开小栗旬揽住他腰的胳膊，往前爬了几步，将已经男人软下去的肉棒退了出来。他撑着下了床，赤裸着向浴室走去，后穴尚未完全闭合，还随着他的走动滴滴答答地往外滴落着乳白色的精液。

 

浴室传来水声。小栗旬并不想跟着大野一起去洗澡……他害怕大野再次露出那种让人揪心的表情。他扯出几张面巾纸，草草地擦去下身的黏腻，披上浴袍离开了卧室。

 

他从冰箱里拿出番茄和培根，随便切了几刀。做着酱汁又下了意面，大野出现在客厅的时候他正好端着卖相并不好的面走出厨房。

 

“饿了吧。”小栗旬把叉子递给他。

 

大野接过叉子，背靠着沙发坐到毯子上，嘴几乎和意面在一个高度上。小栗旬也学他，从沙发上滑下来，坐在他旁边，两个人一起不怎么优雅地吃着面。

 

“面太软了。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“培根应该再多切几刀的。太大块了。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“平时都是山田优ちゃん做饭的吧。你手这么生。”

 

“……嗯。”

 

“我吃饱了。”

 

小栗旬瞟了一眼他的盘子，里面的意面没下去多少。

 

“我胃口小。吃不了这么多的。”大野解释道。

 

“……哦。”小栗旬收回目光，也一起放下了叉子。

 

大野扶着茶几沿站了起来。小栗旬也跟着坐回到沙发上。他这才注意到大野没有穿浴袍，而是整整齐齐地穿好了衣服。头发也没有吹干，发尾还在湿漉漉的滴水。

 

“分手吧。”大野背对着他突然开口。话音刚落，他噗嗤一笑，又继续说道，“……我在说什么呢。”

 

他回过头来，认真而笃定地望着小栗旬：“我们结束吧，旬君。”

 

小栗旬微张着嘴，本来伶牙俐齿能说会道的，此时却在大野平静的目光中，什么话都说不出来。他怔怔地望着大野从玄关地衣架上取下外衣披在身上，背影不再像刚才那样瘦弱。他仿佛披上了一层带刺的盔甲，整个人如同倒竖着毛的猫，用虚张声势来拼命地掩饰柔软而脆弱的内里。

 

……他是知道大野为什么哭的。他知道大野为什么情绪失常。是他装作什么都不知道，装傻充愣希望能继续糊里糊涂地把这肖想已久的梦做到永远去。

 

自己只是个没有勇气的笨蛋而已——

 

大野打开门，侧着脸深深地望了他一眼。他有一对鱼儿一样灵动的眼，那晶亮的双眸此刻却漾满了疲惫和悲哀。

 

他一动不动地陷在沙发里。然后他听见一声轻轻的叹息，他喜欢到心底里去的那个声音从他无数次亲吻过的双唇中逸了出来：

 

“さよなら……”

 

他决绝地关上了那道门。


End file.
